Elle habite ici
by LalaFantasy
Summary: Souvenirs, moments présents et à venir ayant pour fil conducteur une fille hors normes.


Disclaimer : WJuliette ne m'appartient pas, je me suis basée sur le manga d'Emura pour écrire cette fic (Ne pas publier sans mon accord).

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la première fanfic que j'ose publier. Elle contient une mini allusion au tome 4 (mais non significative). Elle m'a été inspiré en écoutant la chanson de Gérald de Palmas, « Elle habite ici », et dont j'ai repris les paroles. Je tiens à faire une petite dédicace à Dodie Rogue, qui avait laissé un com aux auteurs anglais de fanfics WJuliet pour en demander en français : j'espère que tu aimera.  
Les fanfictions WJuliettte en français sont quasi-inexistantes à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes. J'espère que d'autres auteurs viendront enrichir la section de leurs fics, je pense sincèrement qu'elles trouveront leur public.  
Bonne lecture !

**Elle habite ici**

**par LalaFantasy**

Assis à même le sol, Makoto tentait, tant bien que mal, de mettre de l'ordre parmis la montagne de photos qui l'entourait. Quoique montagne était un faible mot, dans la mesure où il croulait de littéralement sous une avalanche de souvenirs sur papiers.

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un cliché qui le fit sourire : c'était une photo datant du voyage scolaire à Hokkaido pendant leur deuxième année au lycée. Ils avaient posés devant le Hall Meiji : au centre se trouvaient Nobuko et Misaki ; lui était placé à droite (en robe, cela dit en passant) et à droite se tenait Ito. Le simple fait de la regarder suffit pour élargir le sourire qu'il affichait déjà.

_Je connais une fille hors normes  
Super belle et toujours en forme  
Une de celles que l'on voudrait  
Pour la vie à ses côtés_

Cela faisait presque 4 ans que ce voyage avait eu lieu. Environ 5 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Ils en avaient parcouru du chemin pendant tout ce temps.

En effet, lui était libéré de l'emprise de son père (expression peut-être un peu excessive mais il faut bien dire que ce dernier lui avait mené la vie dure) et il pouvait maintenant suivre la voie qu'il souhaitait après avoir relever avec succès le défi lancé par son paternel, autrement dit finir ses études secondaires en se faisant passer pour une fille. Son talent d'acteur, mais surtout le soutient d'Ito, lui avaient permis d'y arriver.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, traversant l'appartement. Celui-ci semblait en cours d'emménagement au vu du nombre de cartons, ouverts ou non, encombrant l'espace et des quantités hallucinantes de papier bulle jonchant le sol.

Soudain, une tête brune passa entre les cartons :

« Tu t'en sors Mako ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? », fit-il ironiquement, montrant du doigt les photos éparpillées.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_Je la croise tous les matins  
Quand elle part seule avec son chien  
Si il pleut et qu'elle rentre plus tôt  
Je fais du feu et je fais le beau_

Ito revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses de café fumantes dans les mains. Makoto prit distraitement celle qu'elle lui tendait et marmonna un vague merci, replongé dans le tas de photos devant lui. Mais il releva la tête quand une main agita une enveloppe sous son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« D'après toi ? Une enveloppe marron, plutôt bien remplie, si on en juge par le poids… », répondit-elle, tentant de dissimuler son sourire.

« Un script ? », fit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle acquiesa et lui tendit l'enveloppe :

« Regardes à qui c'est adressé… »

Il posa alors son regard sur le nom du destinataire, ou plutôt des destinataires : Ito Miura et Makoto Narita, suivi de l'adresse de _leur_ appartement.

_Elle habite ici  
Elle dort dans mon lit  
Car elle habite ici  
Chez moi_

Il se souvint alors de la première fois qu'ils avaient reçu un courrier à leurs noms. C'était il y a 2 mois. Ils commençaient à peine à amener leurs nouveaux meubles. La journée avait commencé tout à fait normalement, du style le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, bref, rien de plus banal en soit. Makoto était en train de s'habiller quand il entendit la voix affolée d'Ito qui disait « Oh mon dieuuuu ! ». Inquiet, il enfila son tee-shirt en quatrième vitesse et fonça dans le living-room.

Il la trouva assise sur le canapé, une main sur la bouche et l'autre tenant une enveloppe blanche. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur cette dernière avec une expression à la fois choquée, émerveillée, incrédule, surprise… en clair, un tas de sentiments plus ou moins contradictoires.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… », répéta Ito.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De mauvaises nouvelles ? », demanda le jeune homme blond, de plus en plus inquiet.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe, même pas encore ouverte : une facture. C'était une bête facture qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Makoto lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Ito lui fit signe de jeter un coup d'œil sur le devant. Ce qu'il vit n'était rien d'autre que leurs noms et leur adresse.

« Et ? », fit-il, commençant vraiment à se demander ce qui pouvait la perturber autant.

« Heu… en fait, c'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre de voir nos deux noms pour une même adresse… », répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour enregistrer ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Devant sa mine confuse, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne…

_Je connais une fille hors normes  
Super belle et toujours en forme  
Ca fait un moment que je la cherchai  
Je suis patient et plutôt obstiné_

L'une des épreuves les plus dure qu'il ait eu à affronter était en fait la famille d'Ito, autrement dit son père et ses frères. Quand était venu le moment de tout leur expliquer sur sa situation, la pilule avait eu du mal à passer. A dire vrai, juste avant d'entrer dans le salon des Miura, Ito elle-même se serait carrément « barrer en courant », si l'on peut dire, mais Makoto avait su la rassurer. Il avait prit son courage à deux mains et s'était lancé, avec l'aide d'Ito.

Au final, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de problèmes. Il avait réussi à passer les obstacles du papa gâteau et des frères ultra protecteurs et après ça, tout lui semblait facile. Ainsi, leur annoncer, à tous, qu'ils allaient prendre un appartement était passé comme une lettre à la poste.

Le jour où Ito et lui avaient signé le bail et récupéré les clefs de leur nouveau chez eux, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite ce que cela représentait. La première journée de déménagement ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas laissé le temps d'y penser. Heureusement pour eux, les frères d'Ito et leurs amis du lycée leur avaient donné un coup de main.

Le lendemain matin, Makoto s'était réveillé dans le salon : il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il avait senti remuer à côté de lui : en se tournant, il découvrit Ito qui dormait à poings fermés. Et c'est là, pendant qu'il l'observait en train de dormir, que ça avait fait « Tilt ! » dans sa tête…

_Elle habite ici  
Elle dort dans mon lit  
Car elle habite ici  
Chez moi_

Ito le ramena une fois de plus à la réalité en lui tendant un coupe-papier. Il s'en saisit et entreprit d'ouvrir l'épaisse enveloppe.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

« Théâtre. », répondit Makoto après en avoir examiner le contenu.

« Ah oui ? », fit-elle, enthousiaste. « Quelle pièce ? »

« Tu ne devinera jamais… » Il souriait.

« Aller ! 'Me fait pas attendre ! C'est quoi ? », pressa-t-elle.

« Roméo et Juliette »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina. Ah, Roméo et Juliette ! Cette pièce leur tenait particulièrement à cœur. C'est vrai que c'était grâce à cela que tout avait commencé. Depuis, ils avaient vécu des tas de choses, des situations plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres…

_Il ne faudrait pas que la routine nous tue  
C'est pourquoi je fais comme si rien ne m'était dû_

« Bon ! Aller ! On a du pain sur la planche ! » s'exclama Ito, attrappant leurs deux tasses.

Makoto la regarda s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Un bruit de vaisselle posée dans l'évier se fit entendre, puis il vit Ito réapparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte :

« Je peux aller prendre ma douche ou tu préfère y aller d'abord ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux. » lança-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Que… Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que… » balbutia Ito, sans trop comprendre.

Puis, la jeune femme brune rougit violemment, passa rapidement devant lui en direction de la salle de bain, les yeux fixés sur le sol, marmonnant « J'y vais la première ». Makoto, affichant un large sourire, se leva. Après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'amas de photos éparpilées par terre, il se détourna et prit le même chemin qu'Ito.

_Elle habite ici  
Elle dort dans mon lit  
Car elle habite ici  
Chez moi_

La radio, laissée allumée dans la cuisine, entonna les dernières notes de la chanson en cours…

_Elle habite ici,  
Elle dort dans mon lit__  
__Elle habite ici… _

**oO§0§Oo**

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, c'est fini ! Comme je le dis, la critique sert à avancer et aide à progresser alors, surtout étant donné mon statut d'auteur novice, n'ésitez pas à laisser une review, tout commentaire est bienvenu !

A la prochaine ! Lala


End file.
